


Another Year With You

by Sweetoffee



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, i don't know how to tag this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetoffee/pseuds/Sweetoffee
Summary: Aaron and Jonghyun go on a date on New Year's Eve.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun | JR & Aaron Kwak | Aron, Kim Jonghyun | JR/Aaron Kwak | Aron
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Another Year With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~! I was planning to post this when it hit midnight (kst time) yesterday but stuff happened so I wasn't able to do that haha
> 
> Enjoy this late New Year's gift from me 💞

It's the evening of New Year's Eve and the couple were preparing for their date, which was in courtesy of Aaron sprouting the idea onto him that very morning.

"I've already booked us a table at this semi-fancy restaurant."

"And how were you able to accomplish that without my knowledge?"

Aaron smirks and walks up to Jonghyun, who's leaning against the entrance of the bathroom. He stops nearly inches away and boops his nose.

"I have my ways."

Jonghyun rolls his eyes and giggles. They continue getting ready for their date together, with a few quips of playful banter here and there. Aaron can't help but smile when he thinks how everything just falls into place when he's with Jonghyun. This is how it should be. He places his hand on his left chest, feeling the box that he's placed in the inner pocket. He prays that everything goes as planned.

✿

Jonghyun couldn't stop blushing throughout their dinner thanks to his boyfriend. Aaron keeps showering him with compliments and thanking him for everything. Jonghyun playfully asks if the wine has made him drunk which elicits a hearty laugh from Aaron, unconsciously covering his mouth with his left hand.

After the lovely dinner, Aaron suggests they take a stroll along the Han River. Jonghyun happily complies, noting how Aaron has been acting even more of a gentleman today. He has been opening all the doors for him, taking out the chair for him to sit, even buckling the seatbelts for him. He decides not to comment on it and enjoy the treatment, it's not everyday that Aaron pampers him like this.

The two finally reaches the Han River and takes their time strolling through the path, enjoying the view. The place is packed with people, from friends to families who all had the same idea to celebrate New Years like them. Aaron stops walking when he notices a family that had spread out a mat.

His gaze softens as he watches the two kids excitedly chasing each other around the mat as their parents watch the two and laughing at their giddiness. Jonghyun follows his gaze when he realises Aaron has grown quiet and smiles.

"They look so happy." Aaron glances towards Jonghyun, mirroring his smile. Jonghyun reaches for his hand and their hands intertwined so naturally that it makes Aaron's heart swell.

"Maybe we can be like that someday," Jonghyun adds and those words makes Aaron's hopes soar even higher, but it also makes the weight of the box in his pocket even heavier. He softly replies with a 'Yeah, maybe,' and they continue on walking, leaving the happy family behind.

They finally find an empty bench and Aaron is quietly grateful that it's also a little secluded from the crowd. They sit there silently, watching the sparkling river before them. Aaron mentally collects the courage to finally do what he's been planning for nearly two months now.

All the things that he's done throughout the day has been leading to this moment. And with a final mental encouragement and a light pat on his lap, he gets into position.

Jonghyun looks over when he notices Aaron shifting from his peripherals and his breath gets caught in his throat when Aaron ultimately kneels down on one knee. Aaron looks him in the eyes, giving him a soft smile as he sees the million and one thoughts flitting through those brown orbs that seem to have entire galaxies swimming in them.

"Jonghyun-ah, these past 3 years with you has been the most wonderful and amazing time of my life. We went through so many ups and downs together and when I look back at all those moments it made me realise one thing, that I was able to endure it all because _you_ were there, supporting me and being by my side through it all. And when I imagine myself in the future I realised another thing. I realised that I want to have someone by my side during then too. But I don't want it to be anyone else but you. So Jonghyun-ah,"

He takes out the small box from his pocket, opening it to reveal a simple silver ring, studded with a tiny emerald. Jonghyun notices the engraving of Aaron's initials on the inner part of the ring.

"Will you spend the next year and the rest of your years with me?"

Jonghyun doesn't stop the tears from falling, and simply nods, knowing that his voice would betray him from being too choked up. Aaron takes the ring out and holds out his hand, Jonghyun placing his left hand on top of it. He watches as Aaron slides the ring onto his ring finger and brings his hand to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on the back of it.

Aaron finally moves from his kneeling position and sits back on the bench beside his fiancée(his heart swells from being able to call Jonghyun with the new pet name). He produces another small box from his pocket and hands it to Jonghyun. 

"Would you like to do the honours?" He says. Jonghyun notices the the playful lilt in his tone and takes the box while giggling. Aaron patiently waits with his left hand outstretched, giving Jonghyun all the time in the world to do it in his own pace. His right hand cups one of Jonghyun's cheeks, wiping the tears with his thumb and giving him the gentlest and most reassuring smile he could give.

Jonghyun opens the box and sees a ring similar to his own but he notes the differences. The emerald for him is now a pearl for Aaron, and the inner part of the ring is engraved with his initials.

He takes out the ring and slowly takes Aaron's outstretched hand, sliding the ring onto his finger. He copies Aaron's actions and places a kiss on the back of his hand as well.

Jonghyun starts tearing up again but he's also laughing, his eyes turning to crescents and his smile as bright as the morning sun.

Aaron then cups Jonghyun's face with both of his hands, giggling when he feels Jonghyun lean further into his touch. He wipes the newly shed tears with his thumbs again and Jonghyun mumbles how he must look like such a mess right now. Aaron reassures him that he's still the most beautiful person he's laid his eyes upon and that elicits even more laughter from Jonghyun, though he notices and feels the heat as the blush crept up his cheeks. He also notes how Jonghyun's wet lashes sparkle, rivaling the current starry sky itself.

 _God_ , he really _is_ the luckiest man on Earth right now. They silently sat there for a while, twinning smiles and heart beating the same rhythm. Aaron's the one that breaks the silence.

"I love you so much Jonghyun."

Jonghyun smiles even wider at the confession.

"I love you too hyung."

By now they've tuned out all their surroundings, indulging in each other's presence in their own little bubble. Aaron leans in to place a kiss on his fiancée's waiting lips, and from the distance they hear the thundering of fireworks, signalling the start of a new year.

Aaron pulls away to place a chaste kiss on Jonghyun's forehead, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. "Happy New Year, _my love_."

_And here's to the start of all the new years with you._

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if it feels rushed and for any mistakes, I didn't have anyone beta read it so...
> 
> Leave some kudos or a comment if you liked it ^^ Constructive criticisms are also welcomed~
> 
> You can also scream at my:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/corbugidan?s=20)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Nyako)


End file.
